


Призраки Пути

by LamiraMetius



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M, Инцест, Фикс-ит, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Missing Scene после событий десятой книги.





	Призраки Пути

В первое мгновение я засмотрелся. Это было не очень правильно, но из песни не всегда хочется выкидывать слова — особенно такие романтические и уместные.  
Она сидела на берегу. Волны набегали, бесконечный танец, рожденный в глубинах океана, толкал их к берегу снова и снова, безразличный к тому, биться им о скалы, уходить в песок или касаться, лаская, изящных женских ножек. Весьма изящных, идеальной формы, красиво облепленных мокрой черной тканью ножек, на которые я и пялился добрых полминуты.  
Чисто эстетическое удовольствие. Ничего большего.  
— Пора? — она повернула голову, окинула меня быстрым взглядом, чуть улыбнулась. — Ты похож на Корвина.  
«И ты» — мелькнуло у меня в голове. В движениях, в цепком и жадном взгляде, в плавной настороженности позы, в переливах черного с серебром, она в самом деле была похожа на моего отца.  
— Пора.  
— Я откуда-то знаю, что должна дождаться тебя здесь. И выпить твою кровь, — она улыбнулась как-то почти виновато, а я развел руками.  
— Как-то так, да. Ты что-нибудь еще помнишь?  
— Я была в Рембе. Пришли новости… Говорили, что мы одержали победу, что Эрик мертв, а Корвин занял трон. Я решила вернуться в Амбер, но во дворце был только Рэндом, и я знала, что он под стражей. Так что я прошла Путем, и… И следующее, что я помню — я уже здесь.  
— Хорошо, — пока она говорила, я успел закатать рукав и сделать надрез. По большому счету, её слова не имели серьезного значения, мне просто нравилось слушать голос. — А теперь пей. Не стесняйся, я восстановлюсь быстро.  
В прошлый раз она цеплялась за меня, жадно впивалась зубами, ей не хватило совсем немного, чтобы закрепиться и стать снова почти живой. Сейчас спешки не было. Красивая женщина держала меня за руку, прижималась губами к моему запястью и то и дело поднимала на меня встревоженный взгляд. Никто не истаивал, не испарялся, не бил гром и не сверкала молния. Этакая вампирская идиллия.  
Призрак Пути, полный слепок принцессы Дейрдре из того самого момента, когда она стояла в его центре, преодолев все препятствия, позволив ему оставить в своей душе и теле отметины, которые и гарантируют мистические силы потомкам Оберона. Моя кровь сделает её почти полным подобием человека, свободным от воли оного Пути. Если бы отец знал, он бы сделал все возможное. Он бы был здесь. Он бы уж точно её не отпустил. Но.  
— Все, — я кивнул и мягко отнял у нее руку. Полез в карман за бинтами, чертыхнулся, неудобно изогнув руку, и испачкал джинсы кровью.  
— Позволь, я помогу.  
Мог бы и сам сразу попросить, а не выделываться. Мог бы не пялиться на маленькое пятнышко крови в уголке губ женщины, к которой имел право испытывать исключительно родственные симпатии. Мог бы.  
— Призрак, перенеси нас.  
Если не знаешь, что делать — делай уверенное лицо. Не помню, который именно мой дядя научил меня этой части жизненной философии, но работает она безукоризненно. Я помнил, что возвращать покойную принцессу в Амбер нельзя, Путь против. И что проникаться к ней излишними симпатиями тоже нежелательно — против будет и Корэл, и мой отец. И что я уже сказал Призраку, куда нас нужно отнести, а местным — как и зачем мы явимся. Ну, почти всем местным. Двум из троих.  
Именно поэтому Ринальдо рядом не было. А Корвин был — сидел в центре своего Пути, смотрел на облака и совершенно ни о чем не догадывался.  
— Так, — я решительно выдохнул шепотом. — Сейчас ты просто пройдешь этот Путь. И вот он, — я невежливо потыкал пальцем в призрачную копию своего отца. — Тебе сам все расскажет.  
Ну, можно было и не говорить. На мгновение я даже испытал острый прилив зависти: не то, чтобы я не пользовался популярностью у дам в целом, но на меня редко смотрели с такой тревогой, тоской, нежностью и чем-то еще неуловимым, от чего у честного человека возникает сильнейшее желание отойти в сторонку и просто не мешать. А потом она ушла.  
— И это все? — Призрак парил рядом со мной, источая явное недоумение. — Путь изворчался, Логрус нервничает, ты должен обоим, и все ради того, чтобы один призрак старого Пути стал призраком нового Пути?  
Я молчал. Долго. Наверное, очень долго.  
— Пап?  
Принцесса Дейрдре шла по Великому Изгибу. Принц Корвин ждал её, и отблески Пути не давали мне разглядеть его лицо.  
— Да, Призрак. Примерно ради этого.  
Я отвернулся ровно в тот момент, когда, победив последний из трех шагов завершения Пути, Дейрдре упала в объятья моего отца.  
Призраки или нет, личная жизнь — это личная жизнь.


End file.
